No hay que ser el mejor para ser el jefe
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Kondo tiene claro que no es el mejor, que todos están en su derecho de dudar por qué es el líder. No le extraña ni le importa, también tiene claro que algo como un líder no es más necesario que ellos. Porque el Shinsengumi son ellos, sus camaradas. –Para Indie.


**Disclaimer: **Gintama pertenece a Hideaki Sorachi.

**Personajes/pareja:** Kondo!centric. Shinsengumi.

**Extensión:** 1110 palabras.

**Notas: **Le debo a Indie todavía un Joui4 y un Natingue, y ambos los tengo empezados, me falta nada más terminarlos, entre tanto y con todos los feels que me da el manga, le dedico esta casi viñeta (pase las mil palabras, pero a punto estuvo de ser) de otra de sus Brotp favoritas: el Shinsengumi. Es que esos idiotas me están dando muchos feels, el manga me está dando muchos feels. _MIERDAH_.

Es resumen, que esto va para Indie, porque según ella me gusta torturarle el kokoro, y porque no tengo idea de qué ha pasado ni de los motivos de su ausencia pero por tumblr la he notado deprimida o eso me ha parecido, así que pos aquí estoy, enviándole amor y ánimos, que ya me dijo que los regalos la animan. En resumen, verdaderamente resumido porque lo otro era como largo para considerarlo resumen (?): Te quiero Indie, y me gusta torturarte el kokoro.

**Advertencias: **Spoilers manga 525.

**.**

* * *

**No hay que ser el mejor para ser el jefe.**

* * *

_Edo aún los necesita._

Aunque la mayor parte de las veces más que una fuerza policial fueran un desastre de organización, aunque causasen más problemas de los que resolvían, aunque su código moral fuese más dudoso que la higiene de su comandante.

_Diles que no mueran, que Edo los necesita. Que eso es lo que les dejo, el deber de proteger._

Porque son necesarios, todos y cada uno de ellos. Aunque parezca difícil, aunque no le vean el sentido, aun si pierden el camino. Edo necesita al Shinsengumi, así haya sido disuelto. Porque el Shinsengumi son ellos, y ellos no pueden ser detenidos. Por eso deben mantenerse en pie.

_Por eso diles que no hagan nada estúpido, que no les den motivos._

Kondo lo sabe, que no es el mejor guerrero, ni el más listo o el más despierto. Que es, efectivamente, un gorila, que todos están en su derecho de dudar por qué es el líder. Él también lo ha dudado, no sería el comandante si no hubiese dudado su rol y su deber, el poder en sus manos, la fe que le tienen.

Dicen que es el pueblo el que da el poder, son ellos los que lo hicieron comandante, le debe todo a ellos y como tal, conociéndolos como los conoce, cree en esos hombres que decidieron seguir su voluntad aún cuando no lo merece.

Por eso sabe que no hay nadie mejor para proteger Edo, que son necesarios.

Necesitan a Toshi, al vice-comandante demoníaco. El inflexible, el del deber, la ley. El hombre que nunca duda, que vigila que no se desvíen del camino, pero que a la vez permite que lo recorran solos, tomar sus decisiones. La espada recta, la que nunca falla, la que tiene claro hacia donde apunta. Toshi, el que fue forjado con demasiada fuerza, demasiado calor, demasiada violencia. El que pudo ser un demonio y en lugar de eso solo es la cascara de uno, el hombre noble por dentro.

Edo necesita a ese hombre, ese _samurai_. Ese que no lo cuestionaba, que creía en su espalda ciegamente. Kondo no entiende por qué fue el primero en verlo, en notarlo. No entiende porque la gente se alejaba de Hijikata Toshiro como si fuera miseria sin salvación, no entiende porque la gente es incapaz de ver la fortaleza de su espíritu, lo justo de su andar.

No entiende porque lo sigue. Él, el comandante, confía más en su vice-comandante que en él mismo. Porque Toshi es todo lo que él no es, porque puede ver el camino correcto, lo que debe hacer, sin dudar. Porque es el verdadero líder, el que mueve al Shinsengumi.

Edo lo necesita, más que a él mismo. Por eso no duda cuando lo esposan, porque Edo los necesita más a ellos que a él.

Necesitan a Sougo, al sádico. El cruel, el de la sangre, el castigo. El joven que no teme alzar la espada y desplegarla, que no vacila a la hora de castigar, el que se encuentra fuera del camino, listo para alcanzar al que se atreva a acompañarlo fuera de las lineas del sendero. La espada roja, la que no teme herir, la que condena. Sougo, que fue forjado con amor, a la vez con dolor, con el temor de la perdida. Quien es un demonio, pero uno que le sirve al bien, que no derrama sangre porque sí.

Edo también lo necesita. El niño que cree en él, que lo estima, que se cargaba en su espalda como un hermano pequeño. Kondo no entiende la impresión que deja Okita Sougo, el como nadie ve más allá de su exterior, como no ven que es justo, una buena persona en el fondo.

No entiende porque confía en su persona. Él, el mayor, cree más en el menor que en él mismo. Sougo es capaz de lo que él no, puede castigar si es necesario, puede enfrentar la miseria y el dolor sin flaquear, mantenerse en pie. Es la verdadera espada del Shinsengumi, la que defiende y protege.

Edo lo necesita, más que a él mismo. Por eso avanza en calma junto a sus verdugos, porque Edo los necesita más a ellos que a él mismo.

Necesitan a Toshi, necesitan a Sougo.

Necesitan también a Yamazaki, el que pasa desapercibido, siempre a la sombra, pero que en fondo algo hace. A quien nadie nota, pero el que hace el trabajo sucio, el que nadie más quiere hacer. Quien avanza con ellos a pesar de todo, dándoles apoyo, a las cabezas que a veces ni voltean a verlo.

Edo necesita incluso a Yamazaki. Necesita a Tetsunosuke, a Seizou, a Shimaru; aunque nunca hable. Los necesita a todos ellos, aunque ni Edo los reconozca a todos, ni él lo hace y es el líder, no se sabe más nombres.

Por eso, porque son más necesarios que él mismo, Kondo no desea que se sacrifiquen por él. No lo merece siquiera, porque sin ellos no es nada. Ellos conforman al Shinsengumi, no él.

Como miembro del Shinsengumi, como ex comandante de este, Kondo solo se reconoce un merito: haberlos encontrado. Todo lo demás, los logros y las fallas, las caídas y tropiezos, todas las veces que se han levantado y a Edo con ellos, es merito de sus compañeros, no suyo.

Lo sabe, no es el mejor, nunca lo será, al lado de ellos no tiene cómo. Es y fue el líder solo porque decidieron seguirlo, aunque muy en el fondo fuera él siguiéndolos a ellos, aprendiendo de ellos.

Fue un líder, uno que como el Shogun, el verdadero y único, entendió que ya no era necesario, nunca lo fue. Pero como ese líder que alguna vez fue, comprende una sola verdad y acepta un único camino: no podría, nunca, arrastrarlos con él.

Por eso no teme morir, porque como el comandante del Shinsengumi entiende que su ciclo ha pasado, es y siempre serán ellos los que preservan y vigilan la paz de Edo, no lo necesitan para ello.

Cualquiera dudaría por qué era él el líder, Kondo mismo lo hacía, pero como ese líder en el que las personas más admirables que ha conocido creían, hará bien su trabajo.

_Diles que no mueran por mí, soy demasiado insignificante para que Edo se prive de ellos por mi causa._

No lamenta nada, absolutamente nada al contemplar el final del camino.

Tal vez... tal vez solo una cosa. Esa pequeña piedrita de humanidad, la inevitable debilidad humana. Quizás solo lamenta algo frente a la muerte.

_Que los voy a extrañar._

Porque antes que compañeros, que comandante y subordinados, eran amigos.

* * *

**Espero te haya gustado, espero tu kokoro haya sufrido de feels por esto (?).**

**Te quello. Bye's.**


End file.
